Fall of justice
by wayofthedragon12
Summary: A world of DC in which is much like the one you know, Superman saves Metropolis, Batman saves Gotham and so on, except small differences can make such a change. Richard Grayson was brought in by Bruce Wayne but adopted as his son, not as his ward. Grayson the unsuspecting son of Batman now sets off for his first day at college and the begginging of much, much more.


Chapter 1, A match met in Gotham

A large looming building rests sitting a shade on the rare green trimmed lawn particularly for the gothic designed bell tower which was quite common in this town. Behind it, a distance away was a large sprawling metropolis which was seemingly endless or at least it appeared so from a safe distance. Down in the shade was a crowd of people in a hustle and bustle of their ever so busy and tolling life, such is the life of one just out of adolescence or it is how it seems to them. Some simple wandered aimlessly and, others appeared searching for something or someone and quite confused while others simply chatted it up with friends.

In the crowd stood a man. This man was no older than 19 but presumably closer to 18 years of age. He was rather fit too or his appearance would at least say so. His height was that over an average mans but not too severe he appeared at around a distinct 6'0 feet tall. The complexion of his skin was fair but closer to the pale side, no not pale like a ghost or a vampire but just slightly paler than normal, his skin was simply average as he was not perfectly clear skinned of no blemishes as most people are not at this age however it was extremely minor and of no consequence as it was not distracting, his face was clear of scars. His hair was long, long and dark. It came down to his shoulders however it was tamed, as stated before it was quite dark nearly black as night but just a shade lighter but not by much. His eyes were a blue nothing spectacular about them either except that they scanned everything around him nearly like a machine… yet not the coldness of one. He wore a red tee shirt under a black jacket with standard blue jeans and new chucks on. This man was named Richard Grayson.

Grayson stood looking at the building in awe " Wow never had a design like this truly in that concrete jungle of Gotham… hell even at Wayne Manor. " He mumbled to himself. At his feet rest two black bags in the grass. He reaches and lifts each, he flung one over his shoulder and the other he kept in his hands. With his free hand he dug in his pocket and after a bit of searching he pulled a piece of paper out. He unfolded it and read on it 'Room 222 '. He sighed " Second floor, twenty second room damn I wanted a view oh well what are you going to do huh. " He said again lightly to himself. He began a nicely paced walk into the building passing the people everywhere. As he entered the building a sign at the door read 'GothamUniversity '. Now this was not truly in the city however it was still in the technical county lines.

A wood door opened to a room. The room at first glance was a plain and dull room with only a simple bed and a wooden desk but as the door opens more the rest of the room reveals another bed and a desk already decorated with things such as books, pencils, scrap paper, a wallet and others. Right besides the door was a pair of men's 11 shoes. On the other bed sat a man. This man was around the average height of a man that age around 5'10 give or take a few inches. He was obviously around the same age as Grayson. His skin was quite fair, he was not a leisure tanner but neither was he a complete lock in who fears the sun. His hair was of medium length and neatly trimmed, it was dark yet lighter than Grayson's. The hair fell lightly on his forehead but not quite reaching his eyes. The eyes at that were a deep brown, not black like obsidian but more brown like coffee. He had a average build nothing special but not out of shape either. He wore a closed light brown jacket and blue jeans with socks as his shoes were by the door. He wore a closed light brown jacket and blue jeans with socks as his shoes were by the door. "So you are my roommate huh, well nice to meet you I guess I'm Terry McGinnis. "

"Oh I am Richard Grayson, well Terry seems you made yourself at home quickly. " Grayson told him

"Well it is not that hard here, you'll see " Terry said jokingly. Grayson put his bags down on the open bed and walked over to the window, he opened the shades as the sun shown in at least for a time.

"Damn not even the right side, we have a view of the courtyard I wanted to see Gotham" Grayson sighs "Oh well I can't believe it is already sunset. "

"Yeah neither can I today has seemed to fly by. "

"So you said it's Terry right? "

"Yeah, well might as well get settled in there Dick. " Terry said. Grayson began unpacking and setting up his portion of the room. The closet had clothes hung up now by both of the young roommates. The desk on his part had books, notebooks, a bunch of small nothings with almost no meaning to anyone but except maybe him, just small things like knick knacks. On the desk also was a picture frame simplistic in designing the photo showed 3 men. On the left stood a slightly younger Grayson giving an awkward yet content smile. In the middle stood an older man compared to them around maybe the age of say 35. He wore a black turtle neck; he was exceptionally looking with a quite defined chin. His eyes were dark and they were quite a contradiction the messages they conveyed, happiness, sadness, pain, mystery, warm and caring along with enough to cover a whole dictionary, his hair was short and dark while quite neat. He had his arms around Grayson and the boy next to him too. He wore a smile however it seemed oddly placed not fake or weird just out of place but it was genuine. On the right the boy a few years younger than Grayson around maybe 15 or 16. He had brown eyes too yet they spoke only of the current joys and not of a clouded past. His hair was much like Terry's actually. He had worn a red shirt which was simple and plain as that. His face was lit up like Gotham at night from a birds eye view.

"Family? " Terry asked directing his attention at the picture.

"You can say that, adopted but as real as any other. " Grayson replied

"So if you don't mind who are they the man in the middle looks familiar."

" Well of course he does he is Bruce Wayne, he adopted me when I was twelve originally he was just going to be my ward but, well he changed his mind for a unknown reason and the kid that was my kid brother Jason Todd. " Grayson said slowly

"Was? "

"Yeah, he died six months ago in a bombing in some country I forget the name I blocked it out, he was on a trip with Bruce and got caught in an accident. Bruce left me here in Gotham so that Alfred, his butler would not be alone and had helped him. " Grayson said grimly

"Oh I am sorry. " Terry said with a hint of regret fro bringing it up in his voice.

"Don't be it is not you did not know, so I told you about my family let's be polite tell me some basics about you too at least. " Grayson had asked him

"True I don't want to be rude ha-ha, well lets see I live with my mother in the south east area of Gotham, thankfully I am not in the East End however I used to venture there a lot in the past but anyway I have a little brother too his name is Matt, my father died some years ago, well uhh I don't really know what else to say "Terry answered him

"Okay anything I should know about you? '

"Umm not that I ca…. I once had anger outbursts but those are under control for the most part now but if for some reason I slip up just let me handle it, what about you? "

" Got it, and umm nothing serious that I can think of any of my habits bother you just let me know and sorry if that sounded odd but I just don't want any sunrises from a new roommate. "

"Don't worry I understand I feel the same, well I am hungry so Dick want to go get some food? " Terry asked him.

"Well sure I guess lets go. Grayson replied. He opened the door as Terry slipped on his shoes. The exited the room shutting the door behind them. As they walked down the hall Grayson began "So what classes are you here to take? "

" Well Law enforcement and other law stuff along with just some classes to aid in my general knowledge which is helpful in the job, and you? "

" The same, I wish to be a detective as I was inspired by Batman and Robin as they have cleaned this city not completely, not truly ever however it has been looking up since they showed up. I have the knowledge Bruce home schooled me with basic knowledge and lots you would not get taught in a public school however I still need a degree for the job. " Grayson finished. They walked the halls making small talk for the rest of the time. Terry had a odd smirk on his face kind of happy to make a new friend despite the colossal difference in the worlds they came from.


End file.
